


Babysitting

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [76]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Babysitting, Childbirth, Dad AU, M/M, Mpreg, another 'I didn't know I was pregnant' by yours truly, hux n techie are brothers, matt and techie have 2 beautiful children, mpreg Hux, past mpreg Techie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: While babysitting his younger brother's kids, Hux finds himself going into labor. In a panic, he calls his brother for help. His niece and nephew are just as scared as he is.





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go another one of these from me lmaoooooo  
> Also I think this is my first time writing Techie?? I never watched Dredd so I just did whatever w him lmao. Matt is a completely different person from Kylo in this, they just look alike because they're both from the Republic.  
> Matt's last name came from @General Sux on discord  
> This is again dedicated to all my friends on Discord who encouraged this

**Babysitting**

An energetic five year old ran into the room as soon as the door was open enough for her to squeeze through, and Hux watched as his niece rush towards Millicent, screeching, "KITTY!" The door had buzzed, and Hux had been confused, because he'd called out of work. After opening it, he realized he'd forgotten something important. Because he'd called out, he'd turned off his datapad, and he'd missed the reminder he set up.

He had to watch his brother's kids for a few days. Sure enough, his brother was standing there with his husband, their baby in his arms. His husband was holding a big bag of the kids' things.

"Hello, Armitage!" Techie smiled at him. The baby was gurgling. Millicent made a displeased meow in the background.

"T-Techie..." 

"Yan, are you ready to spend a few days with Uncle Hux?"

"Yeah!" Hux glanced back to see she had Millicent in her arms. The cat was trying to squirm free. He was thankful that he'd trimmed her claws recently. "Zev is too!"

Matt stepped into the room and put the bag onto Hux's couch. Yan darted up to him and showed him Millicent. "Papa, look!"

"You've got Milli, huh? She's your cousin."

"Cousin Kitty!"

Hux frowned, while Techie laughed. "When are you ever going to have a baby, Armitage?"

"I'm far too busy. A General can't afford to get pregnant during wartime."

"You could adopt."

"...Ren wouldn't want a child with me. Anyways, can't you find anyone else to watch them? I don't feel well today."

"Have you gone to medbay?"

"It's not that serious. Just nausea, cramping, and fatigue."

Techie smirked. "Well, if it's not serious, then you can watch the kids. I'm sure it'll go away soon." He looked down. "Hey, you've gained some weight, huh?"

Hux crossed his arms over his belly. He looked round, and he knew it was obvious. He didn't understand how, but he was getting fat. It was unbecoming of a General to let himself get out of shape. "Is it that noticeable?"

Seeing he'd struck a sensitive spot, Techie quickly changed the subject. "Call us if you need anything!" He handed him the baby.

"H-how do I take care of him?"

"It's not that hard! Yan will tell you. Come on, Mattie, we have to catch the shuttle. Goodbye Yan, goodbye Zev."

Matt gave Yan a quick kiss on the head, waved to the kids, and then followed his husband out. As the door closed, Hux swallowed down a pang of jealousy. His brother was happily married to a man that very clearly loved him, and they had two healthy, happy children. He bit the inside of his lip. He'd chosen to pursue his career over his personal life, he only had himself to blame. It was his own fault that he had a difficult job and a rocky relationship, with just a cat in place of a child. 

It wasn't like he'd be able to take care of a baby, anyways. Techie worked on computers, he could hold a baby all day, and Yan followed Matt around as he worked. He couldn't give a baby the proper attention and care it needed with his work, and he doubted Ren would help. They were in some sort of relationship where all they did was argue, occasionally fuck, and spend the night in Hux's quarters.

He'd been getting emotional lately, and he hated it. Perhaps it was finally eating at him that he had feelings for Ren that would never be returned.

"Uncle Hux, I wanna watch holofilms!" Yan yelled at him, distracting him from his mood. Zev was attempting to eat his own fist, so Hux pulled it out of his mouth. He got his datapad, and found some of the old holofilms he'd shown her the last time he watched her.

Yan sat down on his couch, finally releasing Millicent. He put Zev next to her, and set up the first holofilm. "I'm going to take a nap. Just shout if you need anything."

"Okay!"

With the kids settled in for the next hour, Hux climbed back in bed. Millicent hopped up next to him, meowing at him before settling down in the corner. Before he could lay down, he had another cramp, even worse than the previous ones. He winced, and put a hand on his abdomen. He breathed slow and even through it, straining as it peaked. As the pain faded away, he sighed. Laying down, he pulled the blanket over himself. Hopefully, he'd fall asleep before his next cramp, and actually get some decent rest.

-

He woke up in pain. It took some focus to not groan, and he curled up, clutching his belly. He found that he was sweating, and overheated. He felt nauseous, his stomach churning as everything else felt like it was being stabbed.

Great, his cramps were worse, and now he had a fever. He wondered what kind of virus he'd caught, and hoped that it wouldn't pass on to Yan or Zev. Not only would it make them miserable, but he didn't think he was capable of taking care of sick children while he himself was ill.

Also, his brother would murder him if he got either of the two sick. Techie and Matt hated to see their babies upset or in pain, and got furious with whoever caused them harm. He was too sick to fight him off properly. He knew that Matt wouldn't hurt him, at least. The blond would be in charge of comforting the kids. Techie, however, would be free to annihilate him.

He'd feel terrible if he got them sick. He didn't like seeing them upset either. That made him think about how he'd be too anxious to care for his own children, too scared he was doing something wrong or wasn't good enough. He'd be too afraid to end up like his father. 

As the pain ebbed away, Hux knew he needed to call the medbay. Something was happening inside of him to cause all that pain, perhaps an organ failing. He was never good at taking care of himself, it wasn't surprising his body would be taking a toll after years of poor nutrition and lack of sleep.

He sat up, feeling miserable. Before he could look around for his comm, Zev began crying. Yan popped up, peeking over the back of the couch at the bed. "Uncle Hux!"

"What does he need?"

"I think he needs a diaper change."

Okay, that wasn't too difficult. He could do that really quickly before calling the medbay. He'd changed Yan's diaper plenty of times, when she still used them.

He debated getting up, but decided that because his legs felt weak, it would be easier for him to just scoot to the end of the bed and reach over onto the couch. He was thankful that he'd pushed it up against the bed a week ago. 

He scooted down. Yan helped Zev stand up, and Hux lifted him up and over onto the bed. Yan dug through the bag of supplies until she found a diaper and a box of wipes. She handed those to her uncle as well. Hux was a bit out of practice, but managed to change Zev's diaper without any issue.

Another cramp came, and he held his belly, grimacing. He bit his lip to keep from groaning, and strained to breathe through his nose. Yan was staring at him, a worried expression on her little face.

"Uncle Hux? Are you okay?"

He couldn't talk. He focused on getting through the pain. It faded away after a long minute, and he slumped, panting.

"Are... Are you dying, Uncle Hux?"

Maybe. He had no idea. If it really was one of his organs giving up on him, he'd need to be treated quickly to pull through. He really didn't want to die in front of his niece and nephew, though. Yan was at the age she'd start remembering things. He didn't want her to tell people as an adult that her first memory, and only memory of him, was her uncle dying in front of her and her baby brother when she was five.

"I'm just sick, Yan, that's all."

"You look like you're hurt, but you don't have any blood..."

"You know how sometimes if you run for too long your tummy hurts and cramps?" She nodded. "I have that, but a lot worse. I'm going to-"

Zev started crying. Hux sighed. He'd never manage to call the medbay if the baby kept this up. "What's wrong, Zev? I just changed your diaper, what could you possibly need?"

"He's hungry! I'm hungry too!"

Now he had to feed them. "Do you have a snack you can eat in the bag? And food for Zev?"

"Yeah!" Yan opened the bag and pulled out a little bag for herself, fruit gummies. She took out a packet of formula and a bottle for Zev. "Here you go, Uncle!"

Great, he had to get up and make the formula himself. He really hoped that moving around wouldn't speed up whatever was going on inside him. It'd be traumatic enough for Yan to see him die on the bed, it'd be even more traumatic if he collapsed and died. He got up, immediately wishing he hadn't. His legs were shaky, and everything in his abdomen hurt. There was pressure, and he had no idea what it could be.

He went to the kitchenette in his room, and dumped the powder in the bottle. As he filled it up with water, there was another pain. He shut off the tap and put the bottle down before he could drop it. Leaning over the counter, he brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down on his sleeve to muffle his groan. Zev was still crying, which didn't make him feel any better. Yan tried to soothe him, pulling him back down to the couch and holding him.

"Don't cry, Zev! Uncle Hux is making you food!"

The pain felt worse, and seemed to be a few seconds longer. The pressure inside of him increased. He was starting to sweat by the time it ended. 

Hux continued making formula, and stuck the bottle into his microwave to be heated up. Because it took longer than a minute, he had to bite his sleeve and hold back a groan again. His knees really felt weak now, and the pain was steadily becoming unbearable. Hands trembling, he managed to keep himself upright until the formula was done heating up. Shakily, he returned to the kids, and gave Yan the bottle. He climbed onto the bed, and then curled up on his side.

Suddenly, there was a feeling of wetness in his pants. His next cramp was even worse, the pressure slowly increasing.

He finally realized what was going on. He'd commed his brother while he was in labor, had heard Techie complain during and after he gave birth to the kids. He knew what labor looked like, and it was exactly what he was going through. All the odd occurrences the past few months had been his symptoms. Panic rose, and he fought to keep from being consumed by the feeling.

He was in labor, wasn't prepared at all, and didn't know what he was supposed to do by himself. He wanted comfort, but Ren would never offer it, and the kids were too young to help. 

Finally grabbing his holoprojector, he called the first person he thought could help, desperately waiting for him to answer. After many rings, and through another contraction, Techie picked up. A little image of his brother appeared. "What is- oh stars, are you alright?!"

"T-Techie, I'm- I'm in labor."

"What?"

He felt scared, eyes blurry with tears, hands shaking. "I- I don't know what to do."

"Have you called the medbay?"

"N-no."

"Why not?! You look really bad, why wouldn't you call them first? Don't be such an idiot-"

The tears overflowed, and he bit his lip to keep from sobbing, making some pathetic noise instead. 

"Armitage?"

Hux shut off the projector, and knocked it aside. Of course his brother thought he was stupid, wasn't going to help him. Even though he'd done his best to give him encouragement when he was delivering the kids, Hux didn't deserve the same treatment. 

So all he could do was sit on his bed, feeling like he was going to throw up and cry. It was stupid, unbecoming of a General like him, but he couldn't help it. He was no longer in control of his emotions, shaking and sobbing into his hands. 

His holoprojector beeped, but he ignored it. Techie had made it clear Hux didn't deserve any help from him, and Hux didn't want to get scolded again. 

"U-Uncle Hux?" Yan asked his name. He didn't bother turning around to look at her.

"G-go play in the spare room with your brother, Yan. L-leave me alone, e-even if I make a lot of noise."

"But-"

" _Now._ " She shut up. He heard some rustling, and Zev made an unhappy noise. He heard her little footsteps, the door opening and closing, and then silence.

Another contraction started, and he groaned miserably. He really had no idea what to do. He hadn't been taking care of himself, there was bound to be something wrong with the baby. He'd never felt it move either, it was likely dead. That made him feel even worse. This was his one chance at having a baby and it was probably dead because he took such horrible care of himself.

He hiccuped, and couldn't hold back any more sobs. He didn't want to be alone, didn't want his baby to be dead. If only Ren wasn't on a mission and actually cared about him, then he'd be able to sense if the baby was dead or not, and be here for him. 

When the next pain came, he shouted, wrapping his arms around his belly. The pressure, the baby, moved down. He felt like he should push, but he was too scared to. He managed to pull off his pants and underwear, casting them aside.

-

"Did you just call him an idiot?!" Matt was unpacking their bag, looking for the sunscreen. He'd stopped when Hux called.

"I- I panicked-"

"Techie, do you even remember how emotional you were when you were giving birth?" He'd somehow twisted everything Matt said into meaning he hated him or the babies. His brother had gotten upset just by him pointing out his weight earlier, he probably thought he hated him now. He nodded. "He is all by himself, freaking out, and you told him he was an idiot, and he started crying."

"He won't pick up!"

"Would you pick up if he did that to you?"

He really wouldn't. "...No. God, Yan and Zev must be so scared. Call them and tell them to tell Armitage to answer his comm."

Matt called the kids with his holoprojector. After a few rings, they picked up, and Yan's tear streaked face came into view. She was curled up with Zev. "Papa...!"

"Hey, guys... Don't cry, Yan, your uncle is going to be okay."

"He's dying!" Techie fully regretted teaching her what death was when Ren choked an officer. Now she was applying it to bad situations.

"No, he's not dying. He's just having a baby. Like Mommy did, remember?"

"Mommy's tummy was big, Uncle Hux is dying." There was a sound in the background, Hux shouting. Yan hugged her brother.

"His tummy is a bit big, isn't it? Sometimes people who are having a baby can have small tummies."

"Really?"

"Yes. So don't be scared, he'll feel all better once the baby is born." Techie gave him a look. "Well, he'll be a little sore and tired, but he won't be so loud."

"Oh."

"Can you go out and tell him to answer his comm? Mommy needs to help him, but he hung up when Mommy said something not that nice to him."

"Okay..." She put down the holoprojector next to Zev, and got up and left. 

Zev looked upset, all the noise bothering him too. Matt did his best to keep him distracted. Yan returned, and shortly after that, Techie's projector turned on, displaying Hux. 

"Armitage! I'm really sorry! You're not an idiot and I don't hate you, I promise!" Techie ran a hand through his hair, nervous. "I'm going to help you, okay?" Hux looked awful, still crying. He nodded, biting his lip. Techie wondered if he'd looked so bad when he gave birth, and figured that he probably did, and looked like even more of a mess with his long hair.

Hux sobbed, holding his belly. "W-what if it's dead?"

"Why would you think that?"

Sniffling, Hux shrugged. "I've never felt it move, and I barely take care of myself."

Those were two strong reasons. Techie didn't have any real response to that. "Have you called the medbay yet? Sent an alert?" He vaguely remembered that Hux had a button somewhere in his room that would alert the medbay to send a droid up. Hux nodded, and reached for the headboard. He clicked a button on the back of it, and it beeped. 

Hux groaned, and Techie was alarmed by how quickly his contractions were coming. "Okay, you need to go get water and towels."

"I- I can't. It's-"

"I know it hurts, but it's important that you get supplies while you still can move."

Hux went to move, looking miserable, but his legs failed him as the contraction peaked and he tipped over onto his back. He tried to get up, moaning, but Techie stopped him.

"Wait! Armitage, it's already crowning, you need to stay put and push! Lean forward and spread your legs-" Hux propped himself up with his elbows and spread his legs. "Now breathe, and then push."

Hux took a few short breaths and then bore down, yelling. He leaned forward, and Techie could see the head was starting to come out. It really was horrifying to watch, he was almost glad his belly had been in the way when he gave birth. Of course, he was glad he'd gotten painkillers when he started pushing, even though they made him a bit loopy. His brother definitely looked like he could use some.

"You're doing really good. You don't have to push through the whole thing, take as many breaks as you need. Your body is doing some pushing for you, so you won't lose too much progress." The medics that delivered Yan and Zev had him do everything based on seconds, which had worn him out, even though the kids had come quickly. He figured his brother's labor would be similar and he'd feel the same.

"General, six seconds of pushing and eight second breaks are what the doctor told Techie."

Hux looked relieved to have a pattern he could follow. Techie held back a sigh. Of course his brother would like the counting method he'd hated. 

"C-can you count for me when I push?"

"Sure." As he counted, he could tell that Hux was feeling a lot calmer, despite the pain he was in. He'd just needed someone to talk to him and give him something to focus on so he wouldn't panic.

Hux was very vocal when he pushed, surprising Techie, since his brother usually went through everything else quietly. Matt had to continue comforting the kids as Hux got louder. "The head is coming out." Hux frowned when he broke count, but gasped when the head slipped out. Now he really understood what Matt meant when he said childbirth was gross. He hadn't seen the kids before they were cleaned up.

Techie went back to counting, and Hux continued pushing. He looked exhausted as the shoulders came out. "Just a few more big pushes, Armitage!" Hux groaned, and then shouted as he bore down. After a few more hard pushes, the baby slipped out. Hux looked ready to go limp, but leaned forward so he could see the baby. Scared, he asked, "Is- is it dead?" Tears welled up in his eyes again.

Techie couldn't really tell. Unless it started doing something, he wouldn't know. Hell, his brother could have given birth prematurely, the baby was a lot smaller than expected. Taking his brother's silence as a yes, Hux laid down and covered his face with his arms, starting to sob.

Right as Hux groaned again, reaching down for his belly, the baby started squirming. "Armitage, he's moving!" Hux ignored him, propping himself up and pushing again. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, stars, I think there's a second one..."

"You need to clean off the baby's face! Kriff, where's the medical droid?"

Hux opened his eyes while he panted, and seeing the baby moving, he looked relieved. He reached down and grabbed it, pulling it up onto his belly. The cord wouldn't go much further. Using his sleeve, despite hating that he was ruining his clothes, he did his best to clean the newborn. His body was demanding that he push, so he held the baby in place and bore down again.

"I didn't know we had the gene for twins in us." Delivering two babies for one labor didn't look like fun, Techie didn't want that to happen to him. He was happy with just Yan and Zev.

Hux didn't answer until the reprieve. "We don't. Ren's mother was a twin."

"You need to get the baby's cord cut. Do you have any string and scissors?"

"I can't... I don't think I can get up."

"Okay, okay. Just focus on the second baby, and the medical droid should come up soon."

"Don't I need to feed the first one? I can't get him any higher..."

"He'll be fine without nursing for a bit, don't worry. Yan and Zev didn't eat for almost a half hour after they were born. I was worried about Yan, but look at her now, she's perfectly fine."

"She and Zev were a lot bigger..."

"Yours might be a bit premature. Or not. The fact that he's moving is a really good sign."

"Shouldn't he be crying...?"

"Focus on giving birth. Once the second one is out you'll be more mobile."

Hux was clearly anxious, but nodded. Techie went back to counting for him, and Hux pushed and panted along with it. He wasn't as loud anymore, and the next baby descended faster than the first. There was more blood than Techie would have liked to see, but his brother seemed relatively okay for what he was going through, so he didn't bring it up. Hux didn't need any extra anxiety. 

The first twin made a noise, and Techie caught the brief flash of relief on his brother's face before he was grimacing and pushing again. Seeming to realize it was capable, the baby made more noises, until it was wailing. Hux rubbed the baby's back.

"That's it, Armitage, it's coming out. The shoulders are almost out."

In just a fraction of the time it took to deliver the first baby, the second one was sliding out. Hux fell back, struggling to catch his breath. Finally, his door opened, and a medical droid walked in. "What is the problem, General?"

"I... I just gave birth..."

"Your medical records do not indicate that you were pregnant, sir, though it does explain your weight gain and increased stress levels." The droid beeped, sending an alert back to medbay. "I will examine the children." It cut the cords and pulled them away from Hux. As it busied itself checking over them and taking their vitals, Hux winced.

"Now you've just got to deliver the afterbirth, Armitage. Then it'll be over."

"Right..."

"The children are small, but appear healthy. A full scan will have to be done to determine how developed they are. Is the father Commander Ren?" Hux nodded. "A midi-chlorian count will be done on each twin as well. If that test is low, would you like me to arrange for them to be sent to an academy?"

"No! No, they'll stay with me."

"Of course, General. A medical team is on its way to pick you up. After you deliver the placenta, wait for them to arrive."

Techie decided he wasn't going to doubt Matt when he said something was extremely gross ever again. He looked away as his brother passed the organ. "You're all done, Armitage. Good job."

"I feel horrible."

"Just try to relax. You'll get cleaned up soon. Wait, who's going to take care of Yan and Zev?!"

"Any of the officers will do it... Techie, please don't tell Ren about the twins. I have to be the one to tell him."

"I won't, don't worry. Get some rest, I'll call one of my friends to watch the kids."

-

Matt was so glad Hux had finished giving birth. Yan and Zev were finally calming down. It'd taken all of his capabilities as a father to try and calm them down, and he was exhausted. Kids were difficult when they were terrified, and he wished they had brought them along. He wanted to hug the both of them and hold them tight until they calmed down.

"A medical droid is tending to your uncle and cousins now. I'm going to call one of my friends to come pick you up, okay? You'll stay with her. Remember to open the door for her when she buzzes to be let in, alright?"

"Okay, Papa..."

"Now I'm going to hang up, okay? I have to call some other people. Mommy will call you soon. I love you guys!"

"I love you too, Papa!" Matt hung up, and the little projection of the kids disappeared. Yan looked like she felt much better, and he knew his boss would take good care of them while Hux was in the medbay. 

He called her, explained the situation, and was thankful that she agreed so quickly. He knew he wasn't her favorite employee, but she liked Techie and the kids, especially Yan, who already liked to help out with fixing tech. She laughed when he told her Hux hadn't even known he was pregnant. Apparently, a lot of the staff had been sure he was pregnant as soon as he started gaining weight and getting irritable on the bridge.

After she hung up, he called Ren. It took a few rings before the Knight answered. "Who is this?"

"Matt Ford."

Ren scowled. "I don't know who that is. I'm busy."

"Techie's husband?"

"Who?"

"Techie- Bill Hux? General Hux's younger brother? I'm the General's brother-in-law."

"Oh, Bill's husband. What is it? This better be worth interrupting my training."

"Um..." He was nervous, now. "Stars, you're not going to believe what happened."

"What happened?" Ren looked irritated.

"Well... Congratulations, you're a father!"

His face morphed into shock. "What?"

"You're the father of twins. Boys. Hux just gave birth. He had no idea he was pregnant until he went into labor. He just had the babies, Techie helped him through it over hologram. He's being taken to the medbay now."

"Stars... Kriff, I'm coming back to the ship!"

"He'll be in the medbay with the twins."

-

After an exam, some stitches, a sonic, and a few pain meds, Hux felt numb and relaxed. The medics were confining him to bed for a few days to let him recover, and he was in almost a sitting position, waiting for the babies to be given to him. Once the twins were examined and determined to be healthy, they were given some shots, and were bundled up. With the _Finalizer_ being so big, there were baby supplies in case one was born to a parent that hadn't gotten any clothes or diapers. 

"Here's your sons, General." A medic brought the two crying boys in, and gently handed them over. They told him how to hold them properly, and then took a step back. "They're both healthy despite their size, and after an exam, we'd place you at giving birth around 35 weeks. Five weeks early, but that's around the norm for twins. A medical droid will stay with you just in case they have any breathing issues, but for now they're breathing fine."

"Which one's the older one?"

"The one in green. The blue one is younger. They're identical otherwise, though." Hux nodded, looking down at them. They were quieting down. "If you'd like, sir, you can attempt to feed them now. If you don't want to nurse, then I can go get some formula."

"I'll try." With a little bit of help, he managed to get his medbay gown to roll down so his chest was exposed. He held the babies up against him. They were still whining a bit, not noticing. "H-how do I...?" After some repositioning, the twins latched on and started to nurse. 

"Your body will adjust over time to produce the amount they need, so don't worry if you don't seem to have enough for them. The droid will make formula for you if you need it."

"How often do I feed them?"

"Whenever they cry for food. Every two hours, about. Don't worry if they don't cry for a while, they're not as fragile as they look." He was going to worry about them constantly, he knew it. It must have shown on his face, because the medic added, "There's a childcare guide on your datapad. It'll tell you everything you need to know up until they're ready to go to an academy. You can also send them to a nursery, if you want."

"No, I'm keeping them."

"I can get the guide set up for you, then. Just get some rest, General. The droid will make sure nothing happens to them."

The medic left, and Hux laid his head back. He was tired, and knew he'd be freaking out after he got some sleep. He wasn't prepared at all for a child, much less two. After watching the twins eat for a while, he dozed off.

-

When he woke up, he found that the droid had moved the twins to a little carriage that displayed their vital signs on the side. The two of them were sleeping, huddled up close to each other. The droid pushed the carriage closer to the bed so he could see them better. Their vitals looked good, and the two of them looked content.

Now that he was up, he could see that the both of them looked a lot like Ren. They both had wisps of black hair, and their features looked more like their father's. Ren had all the dominant features between them, so he wasn't too surprised. He'd have to wait on eye color. Yan and Zev had started out with light eyes, but Yan's were now a dark brown, and Zev's always looked different whenever he saw them.

They'd probably have brown eyes, unless Ren somehow passed on a blue eyed gene. He was pretty sure his family had brown eyes. 

The younger twin squirmed, waking up. Not wanting him to wake his brother, he reached down and picked him up. He rocked him, and the baby calmed down. "I need to name both of you, don't I?" He wasn't even sure if Ren would actually want them. If not, he'd have to name the babies by himself. If he named them now, he could always change the names if Ren wanted them but didn't like the name.

As he looked between them, he couldn't think of any names he liked. He didn't want a family name, and he wasn't sure which last name to give them. "Do you like Hux or Hux-Ren better? Stay quiet for Hux, and make a noise if you like Hux-Ren better." It was dumb to decide this way, but he couldn't think of any other way to do it. "Hux? Or Hux-Ren?"

The baby hiccuped. He supposed that counted as a noise. "Hux-Ren it is." After a few minutes, the baby whined. He fed him again. As that twin nursed, the other woke up. He couldn't pick them up himself, so the droid gave him the baby. That one started nursing as well.

The droid perked up, a light flashing on it. "General, you have a visitor."

"Who?" Techie and Matt were still on vacation. Maybe Yan and Zev were coming to make sure he was okay. It'd be nice to see the two, and who they were being watched by. 

The door opened, and Ren stepped in. "Hux, are you okay? How are the twins?"

Had Techie told him? He'd told his brother not to tell. "How did you find out about them?"

"Matt told me!" Oh. He hadn't told Matt not to say anything. Disappointing, but at least Ren didn't look mad. "I came back from training as soon as I could."

"What else did he say?"

"That you didn't know you were pregnant. How did you not notice twins? You did gain weight. Didn't they kick?"

"I thought I was just getting fat and I never felt them." The younger twin finished eating and looked up at him. Hux gave him a small smile. "They're healthy."

"That's good. Did you name them?"

"Not yet. I haven't been awake long."

Ren hesitated, and then asked, "Can I hold one?" Hux nodded, and let him take the younger twin. The boy gurgled a bit, but settled in Ren's arms. Hux adjusted his hold on the older twin now that he had an arm free. "They're so small..." It seemed like Ren liked the twins. He wouldn't have to worry about their father hating them.

Hux decided he'd just come out and ask, "Do you want to help me raise them? It's alright if you don't want them."

"Of course I want to. They're going to be Force sensitive, I can feel it. Even if they weren't, I still would."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg  
> After this they fall in love n live happily w their babies until tragedy befalls them like in all my fics lmao


End file.
